II got3nks II
II got3nks II Another American competitor, Got3nks made his first appearance in Tournament 8. He was a very early run, being position #4 of the entire tournament. After the first three competitors failed the first obstacle, Got3nks was able to advance all of the way to the Flying Chute. His attempt at the obstacle looked promising but he crouched and fell in between the bars, causing to fail the first stage. He returned in Tournament 9 where he was moved up to position #16. He practiced for this tournament a lot with fellow competitor zzSOzz, and he redeemed himself on the Flying Chute, and then became the first person in Tournament 9 to clear the First Stage. Then he took on the Second Stage and as the first to attempt it, he was also the first to clear it. Then on the Third Stage, he cleared the Pole Vault and the Vertical Limit, and on the Crazy Cliffhanger he was able to stick the landing on the 4th ledge, but he didn't sprint for the dismount which caused him to not have enough distance to land on the dismount platform, and his run came to an end there. You can see his Tournament 9 showreel here. He came back in Tournament 10 where he was moved all of the way to position #52 (since there were 59 competitors in this tournament) and he once again cleared the first and second stages. On his third stage run, he was the second to go and became the 7th ever person to clear the third stage. Got3nks was then the first person ever to attempt Version 4 of the Final Stage. On his climb, he started slowly but started to pick up the speed, but unfortunately he overjumped the 12th of 14 poles on the Heavenly Ladder, and he fell back down to the bottom, causing his run to end there. After his Tournament 10 success, he was given the final position in Tournament 11, and with that position he was only one of two to make it to the Third Stage, along with HunterUnit751, but amazingly he cleared the Third Stage again, for his second tournament in a row. On the final stage, Got3nks made the same mistake as last time and failed on the exact same jump as in the previous tournament. In Tournament 12, Got3nks was #47 out of 50, and had no troubles completing the first and second stages. However, this time when he made it to stage three, he faced off with his old enemy, the Crazy Cliffhanger, and was unable to land on the 4th ledge. He came up short, and fell into the water. Master Chief Collection Got3nks returned for Tournament 13, and after the random draw he was given #37. Got3nks moved at a slightly slower than normal pace throughout the course, but when he didn't get up the Warped Wall on his first attempt, it became a pressure for time, and Got3nks hit the buzzer nearly one second after his time was up. This was the first time he failed the First Stage since his debut in Tournament 8. Then, shockingly, when he returned for Tournament 14, it took him 5 attempts to get up the Warped Wall, causing Got3nks to run out of time on the first stage for his second tournament in a row. He practiced a lot more for Tournament 15, and was given number 40, but this time he finally defeated the first stage with 5.38 seconds remaining. He then continued his streak on the Second Stage, clearing it for his 5th time, tying Buddy Jumps for being 5 for 5 on the Second Stage. He then got to the Crazy Cliffhanger which he had failed twice before, and failed it for a third time after trying to save jump the fourth ledge before dismounting. Got3nks came back for Tournament 16, and held the 49th Position. Got3nks would clear Stage One and continue his Stage Two streak, beating it for the sixth time, becoming 6 for 6 on Stage Two, and beating Buddy Jump's 5 for 5 Second Stage streak. In Stage Three, Got3nks would extract revenge on the Crazy Cliffhanger, beating the obstacle. He would go onto Beat Stage Three for the Third time. In the Final Stage, he didn't start well, missing the first pole. He tried making up time by going faster, but it didn't work as he would overshoot the 5th pole, failing the Heavenly Ladder for the Third time, and the earliest he's failed on the Final Stage. Halo 5 Tournament 17, Got3nks once again held the 49th Position. He would also again, clear Stage One and Stage Two, expanding his Streak of Stage Two clears to 7 for 7. On the Third Stage, Got3nks was able to beat the Crazy Cliffhanger for the 2nd tournament in a row. Unfortunately though, he came up short on the 4th ledge of the Vertical Limit Kai, an obstacle he managed to defeat in Tournament 16. Tournament 18, Got3nks received the 46th Position. Got3nks was able to clear the First Stage for the Third Tournament in a row, and kept his Streak of Stage Two clears, making him now 8 for 8 on Stage Two. Got3nks though, on Stage Three would fail the earliest he has yet, coming up short on the 3rd Ledge of the Sidewinder. Tournament 19, Got3nks returned and while digested, was shown clearing Stage One with 8.3 seconds left. On Stage Two, Got3nks was looking for his 5th Stage Two clear in a row, and make himself 9 for 9. But he would shockingly go out on the Metal Spin when he came up show. Tournament 20, Got3nks received the 999th Position, and after a close call on the Dragon Glider, Got3nks would clear Stage One. On Stage Two, after getting his time eaten up by the Solar Swing, Got3nks would time up on the Tunnel Snakes. This is the second time Got3nks would fail Stage Two, the first time in a row, and the first time he timed out on a stage other than Stage One. Trivia *Only competitor ever to make it to the Final Stage two tournaments in a row. *Only competitor to fall in between the bars on the Flying Chute. *One of only two competitors to progress the furthest of any competitor two tournaments in a row, the other being Drago is SicK. *One of only two compettiors to make it to the Final Stage, yet never fail the second stage, the other being Buddy Jumps. (Before Tournament 19) *The only Stage Four finalist not to make it past the first obstacle of the Final Stage, since the Final Stage always has two obstacles. *The only non-Xbox 360 All-Star to get 1st place in an Xbox 360 Tournament. *The only non-Xbox 360 All-Star to get the final position of the Tournament. *Only competitor to time out on the First Stage twice. *Only competitor to fail the Crazy Cliffhanger three times. *One of the first three to be made an Xbox One All-Star after Tournament 15. *Only competitor to reach the Final Stage three times. Tournament Results Category:All Stars